


I Heard A Rumor Too

by Ariel_Hedgehog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff and Crack, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Hedgehog/pseuds/Ariel_Hedgehog
Summary: In which Sam has had enough of the pool and Lena has a plan to put an end to it.





	I Heard A Rumor Too

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that I managed to write something that got over 500 kudos, thank you so much! So I hadn't planned on writing a sequel but this idea imposed itself and wouldn't leave until I write so I did. I caught some feels in the middle of it... oops? It can be read as a stand alone or a sequel. I hope you'll enjoy it!

The door slammed open as Sam marched into Lena’s office.

“This has got to stop!”

Lena looked up from her computer screen.

“Good morning to you too, Sam. Is there a problem I can help you with?”  
“Yes! The stupid pool my assistant started! Ever since you put money in it, everybody’s gone crazy about it! The amount is now 85K! 85 _thousand_ dollars on whether or not I’m sharing a bed with Alex. 85 thousand! And all because of you!”

Lena raised an eyebrow at the accusation.

“Because of me?”  
“You couldn’t give 50 bucks like everybody else? Nooo! You had to give 50 thousand bucks!” Sam shrieked.  
“You’re right, it has gotten out of hands. No thanks to me.”

Sam sat in front of Lena’s desk.

“Thank you! What are we going to do?”

Lena had a devilish smile.

“We’re going to have fun at their expanse. How did you know about the amount?”

Sam sighed.

“Emily forgot to lock her computer before she left to get coffee. Again.”

Lena grabbed her keyboard.

“I’ll ask IT to send a reminder later but for now, we’re going to take advantage of it.”

With a few clicks and a bit of typing, she hacked into Emily’s computer and made a copy of the spreadsheet.

“Now, let’s see what we’ve got.”

Sam got up and came to look over her shoulder.

“Okay so they take bets, she has a spreadsheet with everyone’s name and info and how much they gave and for which couple they voted. They can bet until midnight on November 1st, so after the Halloween party…” Lena read. “The winners will be determined by either an official announcement or who we bring to the Christmas party on December 23rd, whichever comes first. The money will be distributed equally between the winners and half of the proceeds go to the Luthor Children’s hospital... interesting. Now who is betting on who? Oh! They even got people at Catco to pitch in, that’s why the amount it so high! So we have me and Kara and me and Supergirl almost at a tie, me and James, fat chance we have no chemistry whatsoever, me and… EW!”

Sam looked closer and started to laugh.

“You with Morgan Edge! That is beyond ridiculous! I think I prefer you with Bruce Wayne, you could create your own empire. Oh wow, James bet on himself! For a thousand dollars! The man’s got nerves!” Sam mocked.  
“Well he can forget ever getting a piece of this,” Lena grumbled. “I don’t see your name anywhere on this list, where are your suitors?”  
“Probably on the tab with my name on it,” Sam said as she pointed the bottom of the screen.  
“I knew that,”Lena protested as she clicked on it. “So we have you and Alex in the lead with you and Detective Finn… Hey how is that going by the way?”

Sam didn’t even flinch.

“Oh come on Lena, you know it’s only for his grandmother's sake. He’s a good friend, nothing more.”

Lena smiled at her friend.

“Well according to this, he still has a chance to win your heart. And he has a better chance than… my _brother_?!?!”  
“Okay, my turn to say EW!!!”

They both started to laugh.

“So what is your plan oh genius one? I’m getting tired of having everything I say analyse and decoded for secret meanings. Could we ban this thing, give everyone their money back and be done with it?”  
“But where’s the fun in that? Come on, Sam let’s be young and carefree for once! Let’s make them give up more money! Let’s show them that our private life is private and not something for them to bet on.”

Sam sighed. She knew it would be a waste of time to try to reason with Lena once she had her mind set on something.

“Well, some of our employees will get their money back tenfold. It will create jealousy and anger and resentment and the mood will be sour for months!”  
“Then we’ll make sure that one person wins in secret.”

Sam crossed her arms on her chest and started to walk behind Lena’s desk as she pondered the question.

“Okay… but who? And how?”  
“Did you notice that one obvious pairing was missing from both lists?”

Sam went back to her chair and sat.

“You and me!”  
“Me and you indeed. What if we had a mole in the pool who would bet last minute on us?”

Sam frowned.

“So instead of giving small amounts to several employees, only one would win the jackpot? Won’t that be worse?”  
“Not if everyone knew for sure that all the money was going to be given to the hospital,” Lena explained with a knowing smile.  
“You already have someone in mind, don’t you? Who?”  
“Jess.”  
“Jess? She’ll never agree to that! She refused to participate every time someone asked her.”  
“She will if we explain her the plan. She dislikes the pool as much as we do and I know she’ll give away the money. She doesn’t need it.”  
“Okay, so we ask Jess and…? How are we going to make them bet more?” Sam inquired.  
“We talk to the Danvers and to your detective. We stage fights and romantic gestures, we leak pictures to the press, we put some on our Instagram, that kind of things until Halloween where we do something big, no idea what yet, and then until December 23rd, we keep at it _but_ we include things between us so it’s believable. I’ve already planned to go to Catco’s Christmas party on the 22nd alone since Kara will already be attending and the sisters have their tradition with Eliza on the 23rd so we go to the party together.”  
“And Jess gets all the money and you and I are sharing a laugh! You are brilliant! Alright, let’s do movie night and pizza at my place Friday and plan with our girls. And I’m sure Ruby will get some ideas.”

***

On Friday night, everyone ended up at the Arias’ house, including Jess and Detective Finn. Jess had readily accepted to help get rid of the betting pool since she hated the idea of it. The detective thought they were all a bit extreme but agreed to participate. As Sam had predicted, Ruby had a few good suggestions. They spent their evening planning and scheming and ate and laughed a lot.

They only had three weeks until Halloween so they put things in motion the next day. Sam would go to lunch with Alex and come back late only to go out for dinner with Detective Finn and arrive extra late the next morning, wearing the same clothes and a very happy smile.

Lena was seen at a movie premiere with Kara but she posted a picture of National City from above, a shot that only could have been taken with Supergirl. She even went to dinner with James to discuss about Catco and openly flirted with him. The gossip columns were going crazy, even for Sam who wasn’t as famous as Lena but was still the number two at L-Corp. People at work were getting in a frenzy and Emily was receiving dozens of emails every hours from people who wanted to place a bet on their favorite couple. So much that she had to ask her friend and fellow gossip Josh to help put all the new data in the spreadsheet.

On Halloween’s eve, they were all ready for the big surprise. Lena had decided to throw a big party for both her companies together and the attendance was going to be massive, the perfect place for their plans. The theme was ‘someone you admire’ so Lena arrived dressed as Supergirl with blonde wig and blue contacts. Kara, dressed at Georgia O’Keefe, came with Alex who channeled Rosalind Franklin but ended up having to explain her costume to everyone. Sam had decided to be bold and dress as Wonder Woman and Alex had been utterly shocked when she had arrived. The two women danced together a few times and when Sam was talking to a colleague, Alex’s eyes were always on her.

Sam also shared a few dance with Rico from accounting at Catco and with whom she laughed a lot. People didn’t fail to notice that she was neglecting Detective Finn whom she had brought as her plus one. The detective, dressed as Indiana Jones, danced with Kara and Lena and talked a lot with Eve, Lena’s new lab director.

At one point during the evening, Sam took the mike to give a speech and give a few gifts. Once she was done, Detective Finn came to join her on the stage and took the second mike.

“Everyone, let’s give a nice round of applause to Samantha!”

People clapped and cheered at Sam who blushed and took a little bow.

“Isn’t she wonderful?” the detective asked the crowd. “She’s amazing. That’s what I told my grandma today. I said ‘Grandma, I think I finally found the one I was looking for’. She said ‘Well if you’re sure, then you should give her this’.”

Many people gasped as the detective got down on one knee and produced a ring. Alex went pale as a ghost. She was looking at Sam who was looking at both Alex and Detective Finn. Alex turned around and left without saying a word. People parted like the Red sea to let the agent leave and Kara followed after her. On the stage, the detective was still on his knee, unphased by Alex’s departure.

“Samantha Arias, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and be my wife?”

Sam was red with emotions. She helped him on his feet but didn’t take the ring.

“I think we should discuss this in private,” she told him, using her mike to make sure everyone had heard.

She brought him in a corner of the room. It felt like everybody was watching them but were trying to be subtle about it. They spoke to each other too low for people to hear but they clearly saw the detective put the ring back in his jacket. Sam gave him a long hug and a peck on the lips.

“I’ll see you for lunch tomorrow?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah. Italian good for you?” the detective answered.  
“Sounds good.”

Sam gave him another hug then went to join Lena at the refreshment table where she drank a flute of champagne in one gulp. Detective Finn left and Eve followed him not long after. The party kept going and Sama was mostly left alone except when Rico came to get her for a dance. Gossips were flying like crazy and Emily knew he email box would be filled with new bets, especially since there was only 24 hours left to place their bets. She was trying to keep track of everything since people were already claiming that the bet was over because Sam had clearly rejected the detective in favor of Alex but others weren’t so sure and wanted to bet on Rico instead.

After a few dances with Rico, Sam was “caught” on the phone, leaving a voicemail to Alex which made the gossip fly again. Then Supergirl arrived and all eyes turned to Lena who greeted the hero with a genuine smile.

“Miss Luthor! I have to admit that my house crest looks great on you. Would you like to dance?”

Supergirl offered Lena her arm and the CEO took it before she led her to the dance floor. Watching them dancing was mesmerizing. They were in perfect synch as if they had been practicing for years. The music got slower and the pair got into an embrace that no one dared disturb. Some people were waiting to see if Kara would come back and try to separate them but the reporter hadn’t been seen since she had ran after her sister. The dance had to be cut short when Supergirl had to leave for an emergency. The superhero kissed Lena’s knuckles and bowed to her before she flew away. James quickly came to take her place by Lena’s side. They danced a few songs but the magic wasn’t there.

The next morning, Sam arrived at work with her sunglasses on and a bigger cup of coffee than usual. Once she was settled at her desk, she asked Emily to send several dozens of flower bouquets to Alex’s apartment. The assistant quickly complied and relayed the information to her troops. As she had predicted, Emily was swamped with new bets. At lunchtime, Detective Finn showed up to bring Sam to lunch while Kara came to pick up Lena. The usually cheerful reporter was a bit cold toward the detective and Sam as they went down the elevator. Thankfully, she was in a much better mood when she brought Lena back after lunch and Lena’s satisfied smile brought a new wave of bets.

At the end of the day, Alex, dressed as Keira Knightley’s Pirate King, brought Ruby, dressed as Jack Sparrow, to see Sam before they went trick-or-treating as planned. Alex didn’t mention the flowers but she wasn’t as cold as Kara had been toward Sam. The CFO gave her daughter a list of rules to follow for the night. Alex promised not to let her eat too much sugar and not to go to bed too late even if the next day was a Saturday. The teenager had been looking forward for the sleepover for weeks and was eager to start her night so she bid her mother goodnight and pulled Alex by the hand to leave.

Both Sam and Lena had to stay late since the financial analysts were arriving on Monday and everything had to be ready. They freed their assistants around 7 and ended up in Lena’s office to wrap up way past 11.

“So, you’re ready for part two of the plan?” Lena asked as she poured them a drink.

Sam didn’t answer right away and Lena looked at her friend with concern.

“You okay?”  
“Hum? Oh, yeah, I’m fine.”

Lena gave her friend her glass then sat next to her on the couch.

“Right. And I’m the Queen of England.”

Sam scoffed in her glass as she took a sip.

“Well, I have to say you look pretty good for your age, your Majesty,” she mocked.  
“It’s all the time I spend in Ireland,” Lena countered. “What’s troubling you?”

Sam took another sip and looked away. Lena took a sip of her own and waited for her friend to spill.

“Could we… Could we wait a few days before we start phase two? I know last night wasn’t real but… It shook me and I’d like to talk with Alex before we move forward.”

Lena put a reassuring hand on her friend’s arm and waited for the rest of the story.

“I mean it was the first time someone proposed to me and it felt all kinds of wrong. Wrong person, wrong place, wrong way… It shouldn’t have affected me the way it did because I knew beforehand it wasn’t real but…”  
“But it wasn’t what you’ve dreamed about since you were a kid,” Lena supplied.  
“Since I’m an adult who knows what she wants,” Sam corrected.  
“And what do you want, Sam? Or as a friend of mine would say, what do you truly desire?” Lena asked softly.  
“Alex. I want Alex. I want to be happy with her.”

Lena took the glass from Sam’s hands and placed it on the table.

“Hey I was enjoying that!” Sam protested.  
“Go get her!”  
“What?”  
“Go get your girl!” Lena insisted. “You know she’s at home, go tell her how you feel. Life is short and ours is filled with dangers, go get your girl.”  
“What about your genius plan?”  
“Sam, you mean more to me than any plans. Go! We’ll talk on Monday.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“Go! Anyway, I have a feeling I won’t be alone for long. Something tells me a certain superhero will drop by for a visit soon.”

Sam got up.

“Please don’t break any furniture this time! And don’t forget to erase the security feed! You don’t need a sex tape!” she added as she put on her shoes and left.

She drove to Alex’s place in record time and knocked on the door lightly. Alex opened after a few seconds.

“Sam? I thought Ruby could spend the night?”

Sam instantly felt relieved when she saw Alex. This was where she needed to be.

“She can. I wanted to talk to you. About yesterday.”

Alex froze.

“Oh. Uh… come in.”

Sam followed Alex inside. She saw Ruby sprawled on Alex’s bed, the fire burning in the fireplace and the ice cream cartons of the living room table in front of the TV where _Scream_ was paused.

“Is there somewhere we can talk?”

Alex opened the balcony door and stepped outside without a word. Sam followed and closed the door behind them.

“I wanted to apologize for yesterday. It was unfair of me to make you go through all of this. Even if you knew it was fake, it was still hurtful and humiliating for you. It felt all kinds of wrong and I wanted you to know that I’m sorry for putting you through it. And…”

Sam felt her nerves leaving her. She had delivered her speech without facing Alex and now she was scared to look at her. Alex took her hand and gently forced her to turn around.

“And?”

Sam took a deep breath and looked Alex in the eyes.

“And I wanted it to be you. On a beach, by the ocean. With nobody around. Because I have feelings for you, Alex and…”

Alex had taken her face between her hands and was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Sam kissed her back with everything she had. When the kiss ended, they were both out of breath and disheveled.

“I wanted to do that since last Christmas,” Alex confessed softly.

Sam kissed her again.

“We really should talk about this…”

Alex took possession of her lips and pushed her against the wall.

“Later.”

***

The four of them went to brunch on Sunday morning while Ruby was at soccer practice. Sam made sure to tease Lena about the fact that she was walking funny to which Lena replied that at least she was badly trying to hide hickeys. They all agreed that Lena’s plan could still work but they had to be careful for the next two months if they wanted to pull it off.

“And I think we should start now because someone definitely tipped off the press that we were here,” Lena said with a wince.  
“How do we handle this one?” Kara asked.  
“Ignore them and enjoy your pancakes. You’ll need your strength later.”  
“EW! TMI Lena!” Alex yelled as she threw a grape at Lena.

Her phone rang before Lena could retaliate and the sisters had to leave to deal with an emergency.

Later that day, Lena checked on her spybot on Emily’s spreadsheet and was pleased to see that all the bets had been imputed. She quickly added a bet for 5 dollars on the Lena/Sam pairing that still nobody had bet on. She created a fake email account to send an email to Emily, dated a few days earlier and made sure everything looked legit before she logged out. Phase two was a go.

With the end of the year approaching, Lena and Sam started to spend more and more time at the office or working, which suited them fine for the plan. Lena had a few business lunches with James to discuss the christmas edition of the magazine on which she refused to appear which lead to a public argument, then she posted a few candid shots with Supergirl on Instagram. Sam went on a few dates with Alex although they had to refrain themselves from and PDA. Sam also went on a couple of coffee dates with Rico which turned out great despite the fact that they didn’t have much in common outside of work.

She also went to dinner with Detective Finn three times but everytime they met, tension would built between them until one night he had enough and very publicly and convincingly dumped her. She officially drowned her sorrows with Lena but she privately mourned the possible loss of a friend with Alex. Lena and Sam would be seen in public every two or three days, often getting coffee or going for drinks if they finished their day early.

At the beginning of December, they went christmas shopping with Ruby, taking their time to get something for everyone on their lists. Paparazzi followed them everywhere but Lena’s security team were keeping them at bay. At some point, Ruby ran into some friends of hers and Sam agreed to let her go with them if she agreed to have two bodyguards with them and they wouldn’t try to ditch them. The teenager agreed and left for the arcade while the adults went to Victoria’s Secret. The security team made sure the paparazzi stayed outside the store but they still managed to get a few shots of Lena taking a peek in Sam’s changing room.

Everyone got back together in front of the jewelry store and they all went inside where Lena asked to be shown the engagement rings and the bracelets. She had Sam try on several rings, much to Ruby’s delight, but didn’t buy any. Thankfully, the paparazzi couldn’t see inside the story but Lena was sure the info would leak.

The Holidays finally arrived and everyone was thrilled. They were all more than ready to be done with the pool and Lena’s plan. Especially Sam who wanted to go out on a date with her girlfriend and hold her hand and kiss her without having to worry about who could see them.

Everything went according to Lena’s plan on December 22nd at the Catco christmas party. She got to dance with Kara and even with James. The next day, it felt like everyone was sitting on needles and not a lot or work got done. Emily was the worse as she kept making sure that everything was settled for the pool since neither Ms Luthor or Ms Arias had made an official statement about whom they were dating despite heavy speculation from the press. She had invested several thousand dollars on her ship and she really hoped that ‘Salex’, her name for the ship, would win.

Several hours later, Lena took the mike while the waiting staff was removing the table to clear the dance floor. She thanked her employees for their hard work to help make L-Corp a force for good and have a few gifts.

“Before we all go dance until we drop, I have one very special person to thank.”

People started to look around, knowing she was going to talk about her girlfriend Kara, or her girlfriend Supergirl, and finally put an end to the suspense.

“This person has helped me so much in the last few years, I honestly don’t know where I’d be without her. She made me a better person, she’s been my heart and I love her very much. Let’s all give a hand to Samantha Arias, my girl friend!”

Sam came to the stage as people started to applaud in disbelief. Lena gave ver a peck on the lips and a long hug before she gave her a small jewelry box. Sam opened it to find a pair of diamond earrings.

“They’re beautiful, Lena, thank you.”

Lean turned back to the crowd.

“I believe this puts an end to the pool on our love lives? Emily, can you tell us who won?”

The assistant was turning to a lovely shade of red.

“I… uh… I don’t believe anyone placed a bet on you and Ms Arias, Ms Luthor.”  
“I did!” a voice piped up from the back.

Jess came up front, much to Emily’s dismay.

“You? You placed a bet in the pool? Why? Why them?”  
“I wanted to teach you a lesson. And I saw first hand those two become more than friends so I thought I could try my luck.”  
“But your name isn’t even on the list!” Emily protested.

Jess had a sly smile.

“It is. Did you know that my full name is Jessica Peik Lin Xie? So it’s perfectly legal to put Peik Lin as my name in your pool. I won. And I want you to give all the proceeds to the Children’s hospital. All the 125K. They need it more than I do.”  
“I promise I will. Wow. I never saw that coming.” Emily said.  
“A big thank you to all of you!” Lena applauded. “I will personally double the amount for the hospital. However, as of right now, all bets on our private lives are forbidden. We want you to respect our privacy as we respect yours. Thank you, have a good night and let’s get the music started!”

Lena got off the stage and went to dance with Sam for the rest of the evening. They both had a lot of fun knowing the charade was finally over.

***

_One year later_

“Lena!”

The whisper reached her conscious brain but she refused to listen.

“Lena!”  
“Mhn?”  
“You have to wake up!”  
“Mhn.”

A rush of cold air blew on her and she jumped out of bed with a yelp.

“KARA! What the hell?!”

Kara had an apologizing smile on her excited face.

“It’s Christmas morning! Presents!” she said bouncing on the bed.

Lena came back in bed and wrapped herself like a burrito before she lay back.

“I know it’s Christmas morning! One of the few mornings a year that I allow myself to sleep late. But now I’m freezing thanks to you!” she grumbled.  
“I have the perfect thing to warm you up!”

Lena turned a bit to be able to see her bedmate better.

“Kara, as I said several time yesterday, we are _not_ having sex while under your mother’s roof! Go back to sleep or go for a run or anything else but let me sleep!”

“I didn’t mean sex, I swear! Please open one present and then I’ll leave you alone until noon, I promise!”

Lena sighed. There was no point in trying to get back to sleep now. She unwrapped herself and stretched before she sat crossed legs on the bed. Kara grabbed a box from the floor and shoved it in her hands before she gave her a quick kiss. Lena took her time to remove the wrapping paper, just to annoy Kara. In the box, there was a dark green wool sweater with a big L on the front surrounded by snowflakes. Lena looked at Kara who was putting on a similar blue sweater with a big K and penguins on the front.

“What’s this?”  
“It’s your Christmas sweater! Eliza makes them every year and we have to wear them all day. We all get one and now that you’re officially a Danvers now, you get one too!”  
“Kara…”  
“On come on, Lena, it’s just silly! And look! Now that we have you, we can spell something else than JAKE on the Christmas picture! We can spell… LAKE or… KALE! It’s perfect!” she squealed.

Lena rolled her eyes and put on the sweater before she wrapped herself in the covers again and lay down.

“Not before noon!” she ordered as she closed her eyes.

***

“So what do you think? Do you think she’ll say yes?” Sam asked nervously.  
“May I see the ring again, mom?” Ruby begged.

Sam sighed and opened the tiny box. Ruby looked at the ring with glee.

“I think she’ll say yes. Do you… do you think she’ll say yes to me too? To adopt me, I mean?”

Sam wrapped her daughter in a tight hug.

“You and I are a package deal. There is no me without you. And… I think Alex already considers herself your second mother. So we’d only make it official.”

Ruby hugged her mother back and stayed quiet.

“Did you finish packing?”  
“Almost. I just can’t decide which books to bring.”  
“Let’s go check it out then.”

Two days later, Ruby was sleeping in her room in the little cabin that Sam had rented on a private beach in Hawaii. The moon was bright in the sky and Sam led Alex by the hand until they had their feet in the ocean. Before she could start the speech she had prepared, Alex had taken both her hands in hers.

“After Maggie, I was so lost. I thought I could never be happy again. But then you found me. You and Ruby. And you’ve shown me what happiness was. Happiness is eating pancakes in bed on Sunday mornings. it’s watching Ruby score the winning goal while you’re wrapped in my arms, it’s watching you sleep after I’ve exhausted you. I’ve been so happy in the last 14 months, I have to pinch myself to make sure it’s real. It’s real and I still can’t believe that I’ve got you. You are so amazing and kind and an incredible badass mom. Sam, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And Ruby. And a kid of our own. I know I’m not the first person to say this but I’ll work everyday to make sure I’m the last. Sam… will you marry me? And let me adopt Ruby?”

Alex hadn’t got down on one knee but she had let go of Sam’s right hand to take out a diamond ring. Sam whipped out her tears then took out the small jewelry box from her breast pocket.

“I love you to Alex and yes I’ll marry you and let you adopt Ruby and have a child with you. Will you marry me?” she asked, opening the box.  
“Yes! With all my heart and soul, yes!” Alex said before she crashed Sam lips with her own.

Ruby looked at them from the cabin and went back to her bed with a satisfied smirk. She sent a quick text then went back to sleep.

_Aunty Lena, I totally won the bet and you owe me a pony!_


End file.
